Letter to Rolf
by The Good Doctor
Summary: During the events of Phantasy Star II, Rolf receives a mysterious letter from an unlikely, yet appropriate, person.


My dearest Rolf,

I'm sure that this letter will come across as something of a mystery to you and you may not fully understand its significance until a little later. That's okay; I had that in mind as I wrote it-we all did. All of us here are rooting for you and your friends to complete your mission and we all nurture the hope your efforts will bring peace to Algo after so much misery and suffering.

I admit that I am saddened, truly sorrowful indeed, by the collapse of Palm. That planet was my home and I fought for it as if it were my own child years and years ago. So to see it be completely destroyed was a proverbial knife in my heart. However, I'm almost more saddened by the fact that the blame was placed on you and the others-especially you, my own flesh and blood-for something that you were doing your best to prevent. Sometimes injustice is a lot more difficult to sit back and watch than tragedy is.

All of us here see how much you and the others suffer. You all often ask yourselves "Why me? Couldn't it be someone else? Why can't they see that we're trying to help them?" The truth is that I don't know. I admit that I don't know how exactly you all must be feeling now because when I set out to save my homeland years ago, I had the moral support of the people (the government was a different story). What I can tell you is this: there are more people on your side than you can imagine. There are millions of us over here that are watching you, sending you our best wishes and most positive thoughts so that you and the others can successfully complete your mission. While some of people may not think highly of you, there are far more who hold you in the highest esteem.

I, for one, am extremely proud of you and your party. You've stayed true to your course in spite of all the opposition. I know that you all are sad, depressed, worried, and unsure. I know that you all wonder if all this is nothing but a nightmare that you'll soon wake up from and laugh off as you go about your regular lives. I know that you even question if you should continue, simply because the thought that the people you're serving don't deserve what you're trying to do for them occasionally enters your mind. But you press on. Truth to be told, that's often all we can do: just press on.

Rolf, you know what about you makes me the proudest as a Landale? That would have to be your relationship with Nei. The tender love with which you treated her just warmed my heart-it warmed all of our hearts. I often called others to observe you with me so that they could see how much you treated Nei like a sister, despite having no obligation to do so otherwise. It filled me with pride to say, "Look at that affectionate young man taking care of Nei. He's doing it like a true Landale!" You were the world to her-a father, brother, and best friend rolled into one. The happiest memories she has are with you. I know that she appreciates it so very much because she's here with me now (Nei sends you lots of hugs and kisses and tells you not to worry about her). She was very well received when she joined us not too long ago.

I bring this up because it makes me sad to see you handle her death the way you have. I groaned within myself when I saw everybody mourning her passing, while you, feeling that, as the leader of your team, you had to "be strong", kept up the stoic façade. I've seen you bottle up your feelings about what happened to your little sister and it pains me to do so. Please, Rolf. Let it out. You can cry. It's okay. It's being strong, no matter what you may think. If you need to, go talk to one of your friends. Tell them that you need a few moments of their time and, when you're comfortable, let it all go. It's alright to weep and sob a little. It's not being weak, Rolf. In any case, however you decide to face it, do so.

I tell you these things because I have a pretty good idea of what you're in for now. The battles that you'll soon be fighting will not only require powerful techniques and weapons. They'll require more than fighting skills and good equipment. You have to be emotionally in one piece. You have to "have it together," as they often say. A good part of the conflict to come will be purely psychological. You'll soon be facing the forces of evil like you've never seen before and they will try to rip you to shreds not only physically, but mentally first. The mind that is crippled by an unnatural desire for revenge or any other negative feeling will not withstand the mental onslaught which you are about to be exposed to. So I repeat, talk to a friend. Come to terms with Nei's loss. "Free your mind" as the cliché says. Don't do this for revenge, but for justice (I admit that revenge motivated me at first, but as my vision of what was happening widened, I came to see that I had to fight for something greater than just myself).

There are no guarantees on how this will end. If you all face your final enemies as a single entity, I know that you will come out victorious. What comes next, I do not know. Just don't give up hope. I love you very much, Rolf. All of us here do. Just stay strong and keep fighting. Don't give up. So many people depend on you, even if they don't fully realize it yet. I end this letter to you trusting the Great Light will allow you to save the day, as they often used to say.

Yours truly,

Alis Landale

(This mysterious letter was found by Rolf while at the Esper Mansion prior to his team being teleported to the Noah)


End file.
